


Bruce Banner/Hulk x Reader

by Invaderdoom78



Category: The Avengers, The Incredable Hulk: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderdoom78/pseuds/Invaderdoom78





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the living room of Stark Tower you were watching Crimson Peak with Loki trying to convince him that he and Sir. Thomas Sharpe looked alike.  
"He so looks like you" You said shifting so your back was resting against the arm of the couch and your legs, crossed at the ankles, were on top of the gods lap  
"I don't see it, (y/n)" Loki said crossing his arms in front of his chest  
"Then you is blind" You said pointing at the T.V. "look at that face and tell me that isn't what you see everyday when you look in the mirror"  
"I'm too ugly to look in mirrors" Loki said as someone walked into the room "they shatter when I even think about looking in them"  
"Those poor mirrors" You said looking back at who just walked in "Clint! Doesn't that guy look like Loki?"  
"It's an exact copy" Clint said walking up to the couch "except the hair color"  
"No he's not!"  
"Yes he is" You and Clint said simultaneously  
"I will start up another war against the Avengers to prove you wrong" Loki chuckled "and you can blame your newest member for it"  
You had been an Avenger since Loki's invasion of New York a few years ago, but you had been friends with the god of chaos for as long as you could remember and, even though all of the Avengers questioned your choice in friends, everyone knew about your past as well as what half of you was, and could see that you were in no position to judge anyone. Because of that you were able to convince Furry that Loki deserved a second chance and it worked, well enough so that he and Tony have gotten into a very serious relationship. Which made Tony very grateful, so grateful he tried to set you up with Bruce, who he knew had a crush on you and you in turn had a crush on him, even though he was terrified the other guy would come out and hurt you, but you and Loki knew it would never happen. It was very difficult to hurt you because of your powers, your body was very resilient, having superhuman strength, and control of your favorite element. However almost immediately after Tonys first failed attempt to set you two up there was a Hydra attack on the tower and it just so happened to be your time of the month and well, you lost it. Destroying the opposing forces in a very short time, though sustaining a good amount of damage it didn't seem to affect you which put Bruce in just enough ease to agree to Tonys date.  
"You sure about that?" Clint asked sitting back on his haunches, resting his chin against the top of the couch, draping his arms over the front of it "I don't think the Hulkster would be very happy about that"  
"I can take him" Loki said as Thor walked into the room  
"Hey Thor come here" Clint said waving the god over "look at that guy on screen and tell me he doesn't look like your brother"  
"He does indeed" Thor said  
"See I told you" You said happily "fuck you, Loki"  
"I think that's already being taken care of" Clint said drawing everyone's attention back to the T.V. as it played the part of the movie where Thomas and Edith were having sex "who has sex with all their clothing still on?"  
"Apparently I do" Loki said  
"Is that what Tony's into?" You asked  
"Ugh!" Thor exclaimed pressing the palms of his hand to his eye "I pictured it in my mind. My eyes they burn!" everyone began laughing at Thor "I need bleach"  
"Miss (l/n)" JARVIS said interrupting the laughter  
"Yeah" You said calming down  
"It appears as though Dr. Banner is starting to become the Hulk" JARVIS said as you groaned  
"What did Tony do?" You asked getting off the couch  
"I'm not sure" JARVIS said as an alarm started going off  
"Run, woman" Loki said as all of you ran for the lab, Thor dragging Loki along with him  
As all of you finally reached the lab Bruce had finished his Hulk transformation, having already smashed several tables, and was about to throw Tony across the room.  
"Hulk" You said calmly, getting his attention "what did Tony do this time?"  
"Hey" Tony protested as Hulk took a step away from you  
"Shut up" You said walking up to Hulk as he put Tony down  
Hulk looked at you for a few moments before letting out a roar, using one of the fallen tables to make a hole in the glass wall that he used to escape.  
"The hell'd you do?" You asked Tony as you ran over to the wall, looking out the hole  
"It was an accident" Tony said looking out the opening in the glass "I tripped and spilled my coffee over Bruce's work and it pushed him over the edge"  
"I hate you" You said before jumping out of the hole to follow Hulk  
As you were falling to the ground you looked down at the quickly approaching street to figure out what direction Hulk had gone. Once you were positive about where you needed to go, you maneuvered your body so the first thing that would hit the ground would be your feet which, thanks to your powers, gave you a soft landing on the cement. Turning in the direction you knew he had gone you jumped into the air so you could hop along the street lamps. It didn't take long for you to catch up to Hulk and, thankfully, he had decided to destroy an abandoned section of the city. Sighing in relief you jumped down from the light post and approached Hulk.  
"Hey there, Big Guy" You said smiling sweetly at him as you walked closer  
"(y/n)?" Hulk asked setting down the car he had just ripped in half  
"Yeah" You said standing in front of him "what happened back at the tower?" Hulk looked like he wanted to do something but he was afraid that you would run away if he tried to move "you ok?" you gently placed a hand on his arm, rubbing the pectorals  
This made Hulk happy and he gently picked you up, resting you in the crook of his arm as he ran a large hand through your (h/c) hair. Smiling sweetly at him you wrapped your arms around his neck to gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to help him calm down. Unfortunately someone blasted Hulk in the back with some type of laser, causing him to roar in pain and pull you closer to his body so he could protect you. Growling he looked around for a safe place to put you so he could fight the thing that attacked him. Once he found somewhere Hulk made sure he was still shielding you as he ran over an old van he could hide you behind, making sure that you were going to stay put before he went back to fight. You wanted to help but knew that if you moved it would only make things worse for Hulk, so you peaked through the window watching as he fought a dark green, fin eared creature that was just about the same size as him. As you were busy watching Hulk and the other creature fight you failed to notice the large, hairy, green skinned woman who was creeping up behind you.  
"Come here you" the woman behind you rasped out, wrapping you in both of her arms "I got 'er use the gas"  
"You got it, Ogress" the creature fighting Hulk said uncapping a smoke bomb, that quickly filled the air  
"Hulk!" You said, weakly struggling to get out of Ogress' hold  
"(Y/n)" Hulk said beginning to wobble  
"Aw the big bad Hulk has a little crush" the creature attacking Hulk chuckled "how cute" he lifted up a bolder and smashed it over Hulk's head  
"No" You said, your voice no more than a faint whisper as everything went black  
When your senses finally started returning to you, you could feel cold glass underneath you. Groaning you rubbed your head, slowly opening your eyes looking out into a lab you didn't recognize surrounded by Ogress, the creature that was attacking Hulk, a short grey man, and a man with green skin and a large head.  
"Finally awake I see" the large headed man said walking up to the glass bubble you were being held in  
"Uh, why do you sound like Panic from Hercules!?!" You asked, your voice rising several octaves (This was literally my first reaction when I started re-watching the series)  
"Excuse me?" He asked looking very confused  
"Don't worry about it" You said changing the subject "where am I?"  
"You are in the lab of the almighty Leader" the creature who attacked Hulk said, rolling his eyes  
"Ok" You said crossing your legs "who are you people?"  
"I am the Leader" Leader said barely motioning to the others as he names them off "they are The Abomination, Gargoyle, and Ogress"  
"Hi" You said giving a quick wave "so why did you take me?"  
"We needed bait to lure Dr. Banner to me" Leader said bending down to look you in the eyes "I need his gamma power to increase my incredible intellect"  
"It's just a shame we were not able to get She-Hulk" Gargoyle said as a oval of fog appeared on the glass  
"I love Jen. Hold on" You said before using your finger to draw a symbol in the fog "what's up, Loki?"  
"Where are you?" Loki asked, his image appearing in place of the fog, he was standing in the area you had been abducted in with the rest of the Avengers, who were trying to calm down a rampaging Hulk "we just found Bruce and he's freaking out saying you were kidnapped. Wait" he took a closer look at what he could see through the fog "is that that Leader guy that wants Hulk's power or something?"  
"Yeah" You said  
"Could you give us a hand, Lok?" Iron Man asked flying around Hulks head, trying to tire him out  
"Hey, Hulk!" Loki said getting the big guys attention "(y/n)'s over here"  
Upon hearing your name Hulk rushed over to your image knocking Loki out of the way.  
"Hello there, Dr. Banner" Leader said earning a growl from Hulk "as you can see I have your little girlfriend here"  
"What do you want with her?" Captain America asked walking over to your image  
"A trade. Her for Dr. Banners gamma powers"  
"No" You said bluntly  
"No?" Leader asked looking over at you "do you want to spend what remains of your life trapped in this bubble"  
"I can get out of... Aw he's gone" You tried to say before Hulk left his teammates in search of you "this is your fault Clint-eye"  
"Clint-eye?" Black Widow asked raising an eyebrow  
"I don't think I know anybody by that name" Hawkeye said with a bemused smile on his face  
Hissing at the archer you quickly shot both of your hands out onto the glass, using them to get rid of the image, before crossing your arms glare pouting at where the image of your friends used to be. All of the villains were looking at you oddly as you sat there.  
"So how are we to subdue the Hulk when he arrives, my Leader?" Gargoyle asked, awkwardly looking away from you  
"That is where this little cutie come in" Leader said tapping the glass "when Hulk breaks through the wall ready to smash we'll trap him in the energy field and keep him there until we're done by threatening his little loves life"  
"What do we do with her when we're done?" Abomination asked walking up to your bubble  
"She'll be of no more use to us so just drop her somewhere" Leader said waving Abomination off  
After that Leader and the others decided to ignore you, so you slipped to the back of the bubble, stretching out your legs to get comfortable. Sighing you kicked off your shoes, rested your head against the wall behind you, and closed your eyes waiting for either Hulk to show up or a good opportunity for you to escape. Just as you were about to fall asleep there was an explosion, jolting you up straight to the Hulk walking towards your glass bubble. Smiling you crawled over to the front of the glass and pressed your hands against it expecting Hulk to place one of his against yours, not robotic claws to come out of the metal above your prison, knocking the big guy into the middle of the lab.  
"So glad you could join us, Dr. Banner" Leaders voice said seemingly coming out of nowhere  
"Hulk and Puny Banner smash little man if (y/n) hurt" Hulk growled as an energy field surrounded him  
"No need to get violent" Leader said finally coming into view "she's perfectly safe, but that could very easily change" he chuckled at Hulks change in demeanor "now if you be a good monster then I'll let her go unharmed"  
"Little man win" Hulk sighed giving in, looking over at you  
"Good. Gargoyle start the machine. So says the leader" Leader said triumphantly  
"Yes my glorious Leader" Gargoyle said, annoyed, rolling his eyes as he pulled a lever that made the field around Hulk shrink and shoot volts of electricity through him  
"NO!" You yelled watching helplessly as Hulk turned back into Dr. Banner "Bruce"  
As you watched your boyfriend writhing in pain you could feel the rage building up in the pit of your stomach, causing your other form to begin taking over. Breathing heavily you could feel your body changing, into however you want to look, as your (e/c) eyes turned blood red. Balling your hand into a fist you punched through the thick glass, a few shards lodging into your arm, as you freed yourself. Crawling through the hole, like the girl from The Ring, you sliced open a few places on your body as you brushed against the jagged opening, as well as lodging several shards in your bare feet.  
"Bruce" You said, your voice distorted, running up to the scientist  
"Stop her!" Leader said pointing at you  
"I'm on it" Abomination said hopping down in front of you. Stopping your run you squatted down to your hands and balls of your feet growling at the monster as he approached you "whoa there. I'm not gonna hurt you, little lady"  
"You're an obvious liar" You growled as the floor dropped out below you  
"(y/n)!" Bruce said as he watched you fall from his sight  
Grunting you landed face first on the floor below you, rolling onto your back, slowly sitting up so you could pull the shards of glass out of your body. Once you were glass free you got to your feet looking around for an exit, ready to punch a hole through the metal if needed, when four doors slid open revealing cyborg Hulk clones, one who had two heads, two that had rocket launchers attached to them, and one that had a drill for an arm. Confused you looked around at the clones as they descended upon you, the weapons attached to their bodies activated, as your element power formed in your hands. Growling you blasted around the room filling it with the element, giving you an advantage before attacked the mutant that was closest to you first, practically ripping him apart, before going to the next two, using your elemental power for them. After a few minutes it was down to you and the drill arm clone. Just as you were about to lunge at him, he plunged the whirling drill into your stomach, through your body, out the other end. Causing you to shout out in pain and rip out the clones throat. Backing away the drill slipped out of your body and you dropped to your knees, clutching the open wound as your body turned back to normal, healing all of your injuries, but also leaving you completely drained. Breathing heavily you could hear Abomination dropping down into the hole with you as something let out a rage filled roar from the floor above you and, relying on your instincts, you ran out of the room through one of the doors the clones came through going as fast as you could as Abomination followed you. Even though your lungs were burning and your limbs ached you knew you couldn't slow down or else he would get you and once again both your and Bruce's lives would be endangered. However the area you were running through seemed to be against you as there was a lot of rubble and a few low hanging pillars that littered the hall. With how weak your body had become you were stumbling over everything that came near your feet, though you did have enough energy left to slide under a pillar that you hoped would slow down Abomination, but it didn't. He ran through it like it was nothing as his hand reached out to grab you. Thankfully you had managed to turn a sharp corner that he couldn't make, giving you a short moment to catch your breath and look for a place to hide. With in an instant you found one and took off into a full sprint towards an opening in the wall that was just big enough for you to slip into. Grabbing a hold of the sides of the opening you managed to pull yourself into the hole, feeling a hand brush against your foot just as you pulled it in. Panting heavily you crawled a little further into the opening as something outside roared loud enough to shake the walls and then you heard fighting. It had to be Hulk out there, there was nobody else who would have been able to fight Abomination head on, unless Tony showed up with his Hulkbuster. Wiggling around a little you managed to turn yourself around so you would be able to exit the hole head first, in case the wall decided to collapse in on you as Hulk and Abomination duked it out once again. You had scooted a little closer to the opening but you still weren't close enough to see what was going on out there and part of you couldn’t stand not knowing. Taking a deep breath you were about to crawl forward, ready to fight if needed, though your body was still weak, as everything went silent and you were unsure of who had won. Until someone called out your name.


	2. Green Hulk Ending

"(Y/n)?" Hulk asked walking over to the hole you were in  
"Hulk?" You asked crawling out of the hole, your hand slipping off of the edge causing you to fall towards the ground, a large green hand catching you as you fell "thanks Big Guy"  
Smiling down at you Hulk gently pulled you the rest of the way out of the hole and held you in his arms, nuzzling his face into your neck before gently petting your (h/c) hair.  
"(Y/n) hurt?" Hulk asked as you rested your head against his chest   
"Meh" You panted as the fog Loki had used to talk to you earlier re-appeared on a window that was in the wall "I'll live. Is that Loki again?" you weakly lifted up your arm and swiped at the fog "what?"  
"Are you dead yet?" Loki asked back in Stark Tower   
"Yes" You said as Hulk went to touch Lokis image, unsure of what it was   
"Stop that" Loki said as you gently moved Hulks hand away and Tony walked into the frame, glass in hand   
"You guys alright?" Tony asked  
"Yeah" You said   
"Great" Tony said smiling at the two of you "Furry's set up a rendezvous point about a mile away from where you guys are now"  
"No" Hulk said "Hulk keep (y/n) safe. Hulk bring (y/n) home"  
"You do you Big Guy" Tony said taking a drink from his glass  
"You want to be the one to tell Furry that?" Loki asked   
"It's Hulk. He won't question it"   
"True" Loki said ending the transmission   
"Let's get out of here Big Guy" You said as Hulk grunted at you in agreement   
Shifting you in his arms a little Hulk made sure you were safe between his chest and arm before he smashed open the wall to the outside. The one thing you hadn't noticed about the building that you were in, which should have been hard to miss, was that it was flying. Placing his free hand on top of you Hulk jumped off of the ship and plummeted down to the earth below, making sure the first thing that would hit the ground would be his back. The landing was rather rough, causing you to bounce off of Hulks chest before he caught you as he started sliding away. Once you both stopped moving Hulk slowly got up, gently looking you over for injuries as he got up.  
"You ok Big Guy?" You asked getting off Hulk who nodded at you   
"(Y/n) no hurt?" Hulk asked getting up   
"No. I'm ok" You said placing a hand on his green cheek "let's get out of here" you heard something flying towards the two of you "what's that?" you turned around and saw five robots flying out of the ship towards the two of you "shit"  
"Get behind Hulk" Hulk said stepping in front of you as the robots surrounded you  
Huffing through his nose Hulk began smashing the robots into the ground whenever they got even remotely close to you, making sure you were still unharmed. Once he had finished off the final robot Hulk looked back at you, flexing slightly, looking kinda like he wanted you to be proud of him.   
"You did great" You said as he picked you up again   
Smiling Hulk once again began moving pushing the nature out of his way as he took you back to the tower. After about an hour Hulk made it back to the tower, refusing to put you down even as your friends turned to face you from their positions on the couch as they watched Crimson Peak.  
"Hey guys" You said waving at them   
"So how many people did you kill?" Steve asked you, smiling   
"All of them" You said   
"So we're the only ones left in the world?" Clint asked  
"For now" You said, purposely looking like you were plotting something "where're my swords and the axe and the knifes?"  
"Guns are a much better weapon" Natasha said as Hulk walked over to the side of the couch, taking a seat  
"But not as personal" You said as Hulk sat you in his lap "I like using stabby things" Hulk wrapped his arms around your waist, burying his face in your neck   
"That's comforting" Loki chuckled as you began petting Hulks hair  
"Hey everyday she doesn't snap and kill us all is a victory in my book" Tony said draping an arm over Loki's shoulder  
"Is it bad that I let her use my twenty-two?" Natasha asked "when ever she wants. All the time"   
"No that's perfectly safe" Thor said waving it off   
"Oh!" You, Tony, Loki, and Thor exclaimed watching as Thomas Sharpe got stabbed in the face on the T.V. screen  
"Right in your beautiful face" You said covering your mouth with both of your hands  
"That's what I was gonna say" Tony said   
After the movie was over Clint ran to your room and grabbed the two plastic drawers you kept your horror movies in, bringing them into the living room. All of you sat there and watched your favorite slasher movie, waiting for Hulk to calm down enough to turn back into to Bruce. After that movie was over and half way through the movie Thor had picked Bruce turned back to normal, falling back onto the floor, exhausted.   
"You ok?" You asked looking behind you at Bruce  
"It would help if I didn't have this extremely heavy weight on my lap" Bruce said   
"Is this better?" You asked leaning back so that you were laying on to of him   
"Yes that's much better" Bruce chuckled blowing your (h/c) hair out of his face "thank you"  
"Your welcome" You said   
"Someone should probably get him some pants" Natasha said   
"Not it" Everyone but Tony managed to say at once   
"Dammit" Tony groaned getting up   
"Thank you Tony" Bruce said pushing you up straight so he could sit up   
"Push Bruce" You said not helping the scientist as he pushed you up "push"  
"I am" Bruce said finally getting you up right "it's not my fault you're so fat"  
"Bruce what're you doing?!" Steve asked   
"You never call a lady fat" Thor said shaking his head   
"Do you want to die?" Natasha asked   
"What lady?" You and Bruce asked simultaneously   
"The one in your lap" Steve said pointing at you "right there"  
"Demon woman are not raised to be ladylike!" You said as Tony returned with a pair of pants  
"You're only half demon" Thor said as Tony threw the pants at Bruce   
"Have you met my family?" You said getting up so Bruce could put the pants on   
"Yes" Thor said as Bruce slipped into the pants   
"Could I talk to you for a second?" Bruce asked pulling you aside   
"Sure" You said as you two walked into the lab "what's up?"   
"I'm sorry" Bruce said looking down "this wouldn't have happened if you weren't with me"  
"This wasn't your fault" You said   
"Yes it is" Bruce said running a hand through his hair "you could have been killed or the Hulk could have..."  
"Shh" You said hugging him "the Green Guy would never hurt me and it's going to take a hell of a lot more than what the Leader has up his sleeve to kill me"   
"I know" Bruce sighed wrapping his arms around you "but I still wish you would be a little more cautious"  
"That's not gonna happen" You said   
"I know" Bruce said   
"So what's up with Gargoyle?" You asked sitting on one of the tables "did he and Jen have a thing or is he just her stalker?"   
"I honestly have no idea" Bruce chuckled "he just became infatuated with her one day and it's really creepy"  
"I can imagine" You said thinking of something "come here"  
"Why?" Bruce asked taking a step closer  
"Just come here" You said reaching out to place your hands on his shoulders   
"I'm scared" Bruce said as you pulled him so he was directly in front of you   
"Too bad" You said moving your hands to his cheeks   
Before you could do anything Bruce had his arms around you and was pulling you into a kiss.   
"Aww" Loki said, hands cupping his face as you two pulled away from each other  
"Get some science Bro!" Tony exclaimed happily, holding one hand up to his mouth   
"So precious" Thor said, face pressed up against the glass, hands on either side of his head


	3. Grey Hulk ending

"(Y/n)?" Hulk asked walking over to the hole you were in  
"Hulk?" You asked crawling out of the hole, your hand slipping off of the edge causing you to fall towards the ground, a large grey hand catching you as you fell  
"Hey there, beautiful" Grey Hulk said smirking down at you as he helped you out of the opening "bet you thought you'd never see me again"  
"Yeah" You panted out, leaning against his chest as you caught your breath, wrapping your arms around as much of him as you could "I did"  
"Alright enough of the mushy stuff already" Hulk said wanting to look tough, though the look in his red eyes and the fact that he was petting your (h/c) hair gave him away "are ya hurt?"   
"Meh" You said as the fog Loki had used to talk to you earlier re-appeared on a window that was in the wall "I'll live. Is that Loki again?" you weakly lifted up your arm and swiped at the fog "what?"  
"Are you dead yet?" Loki asked back in Stark Tower "who's that?"   
"He's Bruce's other Hulk" You said turning around to look at the god   
"Who're you?" Hulk asked glaring at Loki "oh wait I remember. You're that little runt the green guy smacked around" he began laughing loudly  
"Stop that" You said elbowing his stomach as Tony walked into the frame, glass in hand   
"You guys alright?" Tony asked, not questioning the grey Hulk instead of green  
"Who wants to know?" Hulk asked stepping between you and the image of your friends   
"Woah" Tony said holding up both of his hands "no need to get feisty Big Guy. We just want to get you two back home"   
"That's why I'm here instead of Banner" Hulk said pointing at his chest with his thumb  
"Well Furry's set up a rendezvous point about a mile away from where you guys are now if you want to use that" Tony said   
"No way" Hulk said "I don't need the help of some guy who needs a robot suit to fight"  
"Alright" Tony said taking a drink from his glass "I'll tell Furry then"  
"Be careful" Loki said ending the transmission   
"Get on my back" Hulk said squatting slightly "we're gettin' out of here"   
Unlike his green counterpart, who liked to carry you in his arms, this Hulk would rather have you on his back, mostly because he doesn't want to compromise his tough guy image in public.   
"Ok" You said hopping up, wrapping your arms around his neck   
"You on?" Hulk asked looking back at you  
"Yeah" You said wrapping your legs around his waist   
"Then let's go" Hulk said cracking his knuckles "keep your head down"   
Doing as you were told, you buried your head into the back of his muscular neck as he ripped open a part of the wall. The one thing you hadn't noticed about the building that you were in, which should have been hard to miss, was that it was flying.   
"Do you trust me?" Hulk asked grabbing a hold of your wrists with one hand  
"Yeah" You said as he unwrapped the arms around his neck and waist  
"Just stay calm" Hulk said holding you close to him as he jumped off of the ship   
Having never held someone this close to him he wasn't really sure how he was supposed to hold you as you fell, all he did know was that he had to be the first one to hit the ground. The landing was rather rough, causing you to bounce off of Hulks chest before he caught you as he started sliding away. Once you both stopped moving Hulk slowly got up, looking you over for injuries as he got up.  
"You ok Big Guy?" You asked getting off Hulk  
"Yeah I'm fine" Hulk said dusting himself off as he stood "how 'bout you?"  
"I'm ok" You said "let's get out of here"   
"There's one problem with that" Hulk said moving you behind him  
"What?" You asked looking around Hulk and saw five robots flying out of the ship towards the two of you "oh. Do you want me to help?"  
"You're still too weak. Just stay behind me" Hulk said as the robots surrounded you "the Grey Guys got this"   
Cracking his knuckles Hulk began punching out every robot that he could reach, missing only one, which grabbed you before flying back to the ship. Crying out you mustered up enough energy to use your power to break the robot that was taking you before you began falling towards the ground.   
"Shit" Hulk said catching you before you hit the ground "you ok"  
"Yeah" You said blowing hair out of your face "but I don't think I have enough energy to do anything. You're going to have to carry me"   
"Uh" Hulk said "you sure you can't hold onto my back?"   
"Grow the fuck up and carry me"   
"Language young lady" Hulk joked, beginning his walk back to the tower   
"Everything hurts" You whined  
"Really?" Hulk asked raising an eyebrow at you, looking slightly concerned   
"Eh" You said   
After about an hour and a half Hulk made it back to the tower and was immediately surrounded by your friends, who had no idea what the Grey Hulk was like, weapons at the ready. Before you could do anything a familiar tingle of magic surrounded you and next thing you knew you were out of Hulks hold and leaning against Lokis side as the god helped you stay up right.   
"What's this supposed to be?" Hulk asked annoyed, getting ready to fight "you think you can stop me with a couple guns and an arrow. Give me a break"   
"Just stay still and nobody gets hurt" Cap said   
"You wanna go little man"   
"Knock it off" You said pushing away from Loki to try and walk, though your legs had a different plan and gave out on you "nope"   
Being the closest ones to you both Thor and Steve reached out to try and catch you only to be pushed out of the way by Hulk, who quickly caught you.   
"You alright?" Hulk asked, holding you up right   
"My legs aren't working" You said looking up at him "can you take me to my room?"   
"Sure" Hulk said picking you up   
"Thank you" You said as he took you to your room   
Walking down the hall Hulk took you to your room as the others tentatively followed behind. Opening the door to your room he squeezed his way through the door frame, setting you down on the bed before walking over to the other side of it, glaring at the Avengers as they came in after you.   
"JARVIS" Tony said activating the AI "can you do a scan of (y/n) vitals"  
"Of course sir" the AI said casting a beam of light on you, causing Hulk to raise his guard   
"I'm fine" You said holding up your hand to stop Hulk  
"So what happened then?" Steve asked   
"I overexerted myself" You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose  
"How?" Loki asked placing a cup of water on your nightstand  
"I got a bunch of glass stuck in me, got stabbed through the stomach by an active drill, ran as fast as I could directly after that, and then I blew up a robot"   
"All of Miss (l/n) vitals are stable" JARVIS said deactivating the light "she just needs to rest"   
"We'll leave you alone then" Natasha said ushering everyone, but Hulk out of the room   
"Are they like this for the Green Guy?" Hulk asked as you turned onto your left side   
"Nobody but Tony and I knew you existed" You said "they were just..."  
"Just what trying to get rid of me so Banner gets to have all the fun" Hulk snorted  
"No" You sighed "they just wanted to make sure nobody got hurt" you felt your eyes getting heavy   
"I'm sure guns are the perfect way to do that" Hulk said crossing his arms, noticing that you had fallen asleep, sighing he pulled a blanket over you "those idiots better not get in my way anymore then they already have. Sleep well"   
As you woke up you could feel a familiar warmth behind you as well as an arm around your waist. Groaning slightly from the dull ache in your muscles you turned around and saw that Bruce, who was asleep, had turned back to normal and you assumed it was Hulk that had crawled into bed with you, because sleep was normally the thing that turned the Grey Guy back into Bruce.  
"Bruce" You said poking him in the stomach "Bruce wake up"   
"Wha-" Bruce said opening his eyes "you're awake" he propped himself up on his elbow "are you alright?"  
"Yeah I'm fine" You said   
"I'm sorry" Bruce said looking down at your bed "this wouldn't have happened if you weren't with me"  
"This isn't your fault" You said   
"Yes it is" Bruce said sitting up straight, placing his forehead in his hands "you could have been killed or the Grey Hulk could have..."  
"Shh" You said sitting up so you could hug him "the Grey and Green Guy would never hurt me and it's going to take more than what the Leader has up his sleeve to kill me"   
"But..." Bruce said noticing the still healing scar on your arm, that should have already been gone by now  
"I did all of this to myself" You said as Bruce gently touched the fading scar   
"You need to start using your head instead of your instincts"   
"That is something that is extremely hard to unlearn" You said resting your head on his shoulder "especially when that was all I had to rely on"  
"What about your family" Bruce asked wrapping an arm around you   
"I was the first one who was able to control my powers at a young age" You said giving a small smile "it was my job to keep those younger than me safe"  
"I'm sorry" Bruce said nuzzling your hair  
"For what?" You asked petting his hair  
"That I didn't meet you sooner so I could protect you" Bruce said causing you to laugh quietly   
"Unless you were Hulk back then I don't think you would be very much help" You chuckled  
"It would be a noble sacrifice"   
"Kiss" Someone whispered through the vents  
"What was that?" Bruce asked looking up  
"Kiss"   
"Is that Clint?" You asked   
"No I'm" Clint said pausing for a couple seconds "th-the ghosts of your past"   
"You're not demented enough to be anything from my past" You said   
"Your life is sad" Bruce said as Clint fell through the ceiling, trying to act like he wasn't there after he got back to his feet and left the room   
"Kiss" Clint whispered one more time, backing out of the room, closing the door   
"Well that was weird" Bruce said as you got off of the bed "where're you going?"  
"I was thinking we could watch some horror movies" You said slipping out of your bra "so what do you want to watch?" you knelt down in front of the three plastic cabinets you kept your movies in   
"Whatever you want" Bruce said sitting back against the headboard of the bed   
"All right" You said pulling out your favorite slasher movie before putting it in your DVD player, joining Bruce on your bed, cuddling up to his side when your phone went off   
"Who's that?" Bruce asked as he grabbed your phone, since he was the closest to it "it's Tony. Have you kissed yet?"   
"Gimme" You said taking the phone "there"   
"What'd you say?" Bruce asked as you cuddled up to his side again  
"I told him to fuck off" You said as the movie began and you skipped through the previews   
“I’m sure he’ll take that very well” Bruce said leaning in to give you a kiss, that was happily returned


End file.
